Morph Squad
by SILVERMASK448
Summary: Ace is a Lucario morph created by the International Pokemon Agency. The I.P.A. sends Ace and his squad of morphs all over the world to thwart the plans of evil organizations. But sinister evil is rising and A man behind a mask is pulling Team Plasma's strings. Their first mission is to rescue Elijah A very experienced Pokemon Trainer from Team Plasma! ENJOY! :3 R&R! P.S N is in Fic
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Awakening

It's cold and wet. I am barely conscience, I can't feel much but my ears and tail. I'm not warring clothes and I feel lonely. I hated that feeling of loneliness. I was scared of it too. Who am I? I have no idea but it felt horrible not knowing, being in the dark. I felt a little strength come and I could just barley open my eyes and I saw a teenage girl. I was to tired to feel embarrassment. But she seemed to look blue, not the emotional sad color, but the actual color. I then realized I was in some sort of capsule filled with water and yet I could breath.

The girl calls over a muscular and rather intimidating man in a blue uniform and red hair. The girl is clearer now she has light pink hair, a short pink plain dress, has a long pink cat-like tail, and pointy pink cat ears. She was cute I'll say (or think) that much. Then she said something to the large man and he stared straight at me then gasped and diapered out of my field of vision in the dull gray room which by the way poorly lit.

The water begins to drain as the capsule begins to open, I can see several more people and now I can feel my body becoming less numb. I fall out of the capsule but I couldn't feel it much. I feel like I can move a little so I move and sit on my knees looking around to see the pink cat girl, more men dressed in blue some in green and others in black. Finally my gaze stops as I look at a woman in a white lab coat with blond hair about in here late twenties early thirties. She walked over to me and asked "how do you feel?" I realized I could now feel how cold it was, so I took my arms and wrapped them around myself and I said faintly "I-I-It's s-s-o c-old." The woman takes a red warm blanket and wraps it around me, she smiles warmly and says "Well I need you to come with me so we can get you check up and settled in."I can somehow see she means no harm, like a wave of emotional good is emanating from her and I can sense it. She leads me to a cream colored themed room that has a closet, a bed, a swivel chair and a couch with an abdomen. She sits on the chair as I sit on the bed. She rolls up to me and says "Now then, shall we begin."  
_

WOW! The first chapter of my first fan fiction. I'm so excited to write these and read your comments! :3 But please no flames, and sorry for it being so short. I want to hear what you think so read and review! (I have always wanted to say that).


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Questions and Answers

Ace's P.O.V

Questions running through my head, who am I? Who was that pink haired girl? Who was the person in front of me? Why am I here? But the real question was will my questions get answers? The woman has an excited aura and it's confusing me. I waited as she wrote on her clipboard as I held on to the warm blanket. It was soothing and so was the cream themed room but the walk here was odd the walls and floor were metal and then we went on an elevator from what I gathered that's what it was called, it made sense it elevates people up and down. She started to ask me to do some things that any doctor would do when giving a check-up.

"Ok let's start with your speech, try speaking."

"Who…..Am….I" the words were weak but I felt more confident the more I spoke.

"You to answer your question are the leader of the Morph Squad, an elite team of crossbreeds of Pokémon and humans, and great job on speaking, don't worry it'll become easier later on."

Now even more questions are buzzing in my mind. I tried to speak again but no words came out. The doctor-like activities continued as she made me tell her English letters from a far away panel, weighed me, and tested my hearing with different sounds. Then came the part I wish to forget, She asked me if what she was about to do hurt or ticked. She leant in vary close then took her pointer and index finger and put them on the outside of my ears, and put her thumb in the inside of the black fur of my pointy ears and she started rubbing them! It felt so hot and uncomfortable yet part of me said YA THAT IS THE SPOT!

Katherine's P.O.V

-20 minutes earlier-

To whom it my concern

My Work with the I.P.A was a good way to make money, and to do what I love most, but an added bonus is that I can truly fulfill my father's dream of people and Pokémon becoming one! I was assigned to make a team of humanoid Pokémon crossbreeds, this proved difficult at first but once I added my father's findings with mine, it showed me the formula I needed and now the tenth and final member of the team would soon be brought into the world. These crossbreeds or "morphs" as I like to call them are altered so they have good hearts and they know normal things someone at their age would know. But that takes a day or so, anyway the reason I'm writing this is because…..

As I continued writing my letter the door for the burst open as I was interrupted from writing my message. The one who disturbed me was one of the lower ranked officers who came into the room saying annoyingly and repeatedly

"He's awake, he's awake!"

"Calm down no need to be scared uh, what's your name?"

"I was not scared that thing startled me sure, but it didn't scare me!"

"That thing is a guy, and he has a name y'know!"

"Well excuse me." He said in a sarcastic tone.

I told a different worker to prepare a room get a mop and tell that last worker to clean up the water chemicals from the capsule. Then I grabbed the clothes I made for him and a fire proof blanket I invented from my sleeping flareon in the corner. He woke up and stared at me lazily, I told him, it was time! He smiled as he followed me out of the room and into the main hall of the headquarters. As we made our way to the room Ace was in. I had decided to name him Ace because it sounded cool, it was leader-like, and it was the name of my father. I walked inside the dark room and reached for a light switch. The lights were dim, but perfect for this procedure. I walked over to Mia the Mew morph who had been the first on the team. She had a nasty habit of watching the other morphs as they were about to be freed of the capsules. Especially the boys, with each one came a little crush, and some stalking but something told me this one would last a lot longer. I sighed as I whispered to her

"Is he another crush?" she turned to me and about yelled

"What's that supposed to mean! You think I like him just because I spend most of the time I try talking to him through my physic powers, It never worked though, and…."

She kept ranting and looking redder by the second and once she starts there is no stopping her. I just sighed and felt sorry for the weird and awkwardness Ace will experience in the future. But that won't (hopefully) take away from all the excitement and adventure! The capsule had emptied by the time my thoughts were done. He had formed perfectly! He looked tough, and kind a true blue hero. Quite literally his hair and tail were blue, though I gave him the feet of a Lucario and the black fur stopped at about his calves. His crimson eyes were marvelous. I wrapped the blanket around him as soon as he said he was cold. He stood up a little wobbly at first but got the hang of it fast and I led him to an elevator and we went up a few floors as I explained what it was seeing the startled look on his face. The room the worker from earlier was standing by was the one I asked her to prepare. She told me the insulting worker was still cleaning and was not happy about it, as we both shared a laugh I hoped it did not scare Ace. They are so fragile on the first day, a little jumpy to. The room was a calming cream color with a bunch of brown furniture which consisted of a brown rolling chair, a couch, and a table with four chairs, and a bathroom. I helped him to the couch as I sat in the rolling chair. Next I ran some basic tests: Speech, needs work but not bad, Sight, is excellent, smell, is impressive, weight, 80.2 LBS. Height, 5,2. Age, at least 14 years.

"Just one last thing. Tell me if this hurts or tickles." I leant over close to him and took the first three fingers on both my hands and placed them on his pointy blue ears and gave them a gentle rub. After about thirty seconds of no response I looked at his face. A dark crimson blush took nearly his whole face he was slightly sweating and his arms were shaking as he leant on them, and his eyes were wide open in shock. I'm not sure if he was uncomfortable or he enjoyed it, his fetchers told me mostly uncomfortable but a bit of enjoyment so I wrote that down. He regained his composer and looked away embarrassed. I smiled, I couldn't help it, technically he was not even supposed to be made (it was actually an accident let alone the team leader). But the team was not cooperating very well and then it dawned on me, since the creation process can be stopped I could make that Morph the leader to guide the team. I took action and selected the Lucario DNA sample and went to work. I hugged him and once again I could tell he was shocked and I whispered to him,

"Welcome to the team Ace."

Ace's P.O.V

Present

After the hug I realized we weren't alone, there next to her was a Flareon. His aura said that he really cared for the woman and she was very kind to him. He stared at me and he wagged his tail and said

"Hi there! Nice to meet you, my names Flare what's yours?"

"My name is…uh, I actually don't recall my name."

"Really that's too bad, maybe Kathrin knows your name!" he said excitedly.

"Who?"

"Kathrin is my owner and best friend! She's sitting in that rolly chair." She was observing the conversation I was having taking notes as we talked.

"Kathrin, so that's her name."

"Yeah, she's funny sometimes and a great friend, Oh and hey, speaking of friends do you want to be friends too it would be so fun! Please!" He said with a pleading face. I pondered it for a moment and didn't see a reason why not

"Of course! I would love to be your friend!"

"ALRIGHT!" He jumped for joy and smiled from ear to ear.

She must have noticed that the conversation was done and my interest with the Flame Pokémon and she explained she had other evolutions of his kind. Flare interrupted and said they were his brothers and sisters. Kathrin then asked me to go into the bathroom and change into the clothes she handed me. I obliged and went into the room but Flare trailed close behind.

As I shut the door to the room I took off the blanket and it accidently fell onto Flare who was saying.

"Hey who turned off the lights!?" I laughed at his confusion as I was DONE being completely exposed so I slipped on some black pants and uncovered the confused flareon. He looked at me, and after a second, he knew why I hadn't uncovered him at first.

Next was the pair of blue shorts that went on the outside of the pants. It was weird at first but it just felt like it was supposed to go that way. Then I put on a blue long sleeved shirt, then a black t-shirt, finally I put on a yellow zip able vest with yellow fur around the neck.

"You look cool!" Flare said with an excited tone.

"Why thank you, and you're not looking to bad yourself." I said with a smile. He blushed and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"R-really! I was recently brushed and stuff so…" He looked sheepish as I walked out the door as he followed close behind. Kathrin was studying me closely.

"It's missing something but what!?" She said, soon I looked behind her and saw Flare holding a pair of gloves with rings in his mouth, walking over to the pondering scientist. Then gave a nudge and she looked down and said

"Oh! That's what was missing thanks Flare." She gave him a good scratch behind the ears, and then he went back over to me and sat down.

"These are gloves that will help you control your aura attacks. And these rings are for close combat with opponents with good defense. But last and certainly not least, this necklace boosts every stat you have sharply (Quite literally). Be careful it's sharp at the tip."

I put on all the accessories and then she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a pair of clip on earrings that had two things on them that looked like Lucario aura receptors. Pondering how he recognized them so easily, she came behind me and clipped them on.

"There now the outfit is complete, and those mini aura receptors increase the power of your aura vision."

"Thank you Miss Kathrin, I'll take good care of them." She stared in shock and then looked Flare. The Flame Pokémon shrugged and trotted over to the couch and fell right to sleep. Kathrin shook her head and said

"That Flareon is always making friends. Truly remarkable!" She walked over to the door and motioned me over. I walked over.

"You'll be staying across the hall so go get some rest. You meet the rest of the team tomorrow! Oh, and just clap when you need the lights on or off." I was still puzzled about the whole team thing, but I let it slide for now I will take Miss Kathrin's advice and sleep.

I walked into my new room It looked nearly identical to the other room but it was a little larger and it had a bed and a closet, also a little side table near the bed. I took off everything except the shorts because it was a little warm. Folded them nicely and put them in my closet. Then I put the rings, necklace, earrings, and gloves into the drawer of the little table. Hopped into the bed, and clapped, and just like that I was out.

Sorry for the wait, Also sorry that this chapter (and most likely chapter 3) had no action at all. I'm going to take this time to thank lupyne for reading and reviewing and helping a noob out. (Me being the noob). Anyway next chapter coming soon! So stay tuned.

Next Time on Morph Squad

"Ace this is the team, team this is Ace your new leader."

"Say what! I' not taking orders from him!"

Lupyne I'm also borrowing that next time thing, it's good.( If you don't mind, but if you do tell me!) OK I think it's time to say SM448 signing out AND HAPPY (late) 4th OF JULY!


	3. Chapter 3

ME- Hey guys I need to thank you all for being so patient with me, so thank you. I was booked with an old friend of mine. Anyway I also wanted to say I'm starting another fanfic! When you guys get to know (and like) the cast better I thought it would be fun to make one with no storyline per say, and just have good, (sort of) clean, fun and romance! That's right… COUPLES BABY! *snicker*

Ace- No way! I'm not doing that! Especially since no one likes me, and I don't like anyone back! Plus these people barely know me! Let alone the team!

Me- Don't worry. I'm just been brain storming funny, awkward, and romantic situations, oh and you fall in love in a Karaoke bar. Also some Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's Day specials! *EVIL LAUGH*

Ace- *gulp* I fall in what?!

Me- yeah I've fully developed the stories first saga. But this is just the prolog. Also you meet the team in this chapter! Anyway on with the chapter!

CHAPTER 3

The Team Unites

Ace's P.O.V

Opening my eyes I saw a seemingly endless field of grass, I wanted to explore for some reason and simply walked along. As I was walking through the field of grass I felt like watching the clouds so I just plopped down and watched them go by. Drifting with no worry, it must be nice. Suddenly the ground was shaking and all I could hear was screaming. It was heart aching for some reason. Then it ended.

I woke up breathing heavily. I looked at my surroundings and I was still at the I.P.A headquarters, in the little cream-themed bedroom that was now mine. I got up only to see Flare staring at me at the edge of the bed. It startled me because I somehow completely missed the Flame Pokémon's presence. He looked worried and came closer.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked as I continued to breath, but more steady now.

"Yeah, just a nightmare I guess." I could still hear the screaming in the back of my head.

"Oh, good! You had me worried there, but I've got some great news!" He said with his tail wagging back and forth.

"What good news?"

"Just look out the door." He said with a grin.

"Wait, should I get dressed first?"

"Oh yeah, you should, my bad." I put on my new clothes and went to open the door. Right when I did I was welcomed with the pink haired girl standing at the front of the door. She looked at me shocked for a few moments, then bowed in a respective manner. She held out her hand, with her tail swaying left and right.

"Hi! My names Mia! Nice to see you again!" Wait, again? I held out my hand and shook hers'.

"Hi I'm… uh." Man! I really need to ask Miss Kathrin what in the world is my name! As if she had read my thoughts she said;

"Oh, right! Your name is Ace!" I stared at her wondering if she could read my mind. Before I could ask she said,

"Yes, yes I can." Wow, that is really cool.

"Aw, thanks!" A red blush was on her face. "Funny thing, you can eventually do that to you know."

"What? Mind reading?"

"Yeah, it's so much fun!"

"I did not know that. Actually, I need to ask you something." The curiosity was boiling inside of me I can't help but ask, "What Pokémon are we morphs of?" She looked at me with a smile and stated,

"I'm a Mew morph, first to be made! And you are a Lucario morph last to be made; funny thing is that you were made on accident." Sudden feelings were now inside of me. Reaction was confusion, anger, sadness, and curiosity. I had to find out more, because she is hiding something.

"I was, just a mistake?" My ears drooped in sadness. Mia realized what she had said and tried to recover.

"I say the weirdest things in the morning, and... well... I... um... uh… I got nothing."

"I was told to be the leader of a team or something right?"

"Yes, that's right, and I'm a member of said team!" She said this quite proudly.

"I'm still a little confused, how I'm I a mistake if I'm a leader for the team?" Mia knew I was very confused and she said that; "The team never really got along to well, so Miss Kathrin thought that she would make you the leader so that way we would do our job better."

"What is said job?"

"Saving the world!" Taken back by all this information I stepped back and tried to process all the news. I was created by mistake yet I have a purpose, I'm part Lucario, and I can eventually read minds. OK That's enough weird to last a lifetime.

"Anyway I wanted to meet you in person since we're going to be teammates." She could not stop smiling it was kind of weird but hey weird is normal now.

"OK, then Mia I'm Ace" Wait she already knew that! Stupid!

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Um, are you ok?" OK she has lost it. The Mew morph was currently rolling on the floor laughing, and Flare decided to go over and ask what was so funny, as soon as she whispered to him, he burst into laughter same as her! Hello uncomfortable, weirdness that I felt yesterday when Miss Kathrin rubbed my ears. The mere thought made me hot and uneasy. I felt my legs starting to shake, ears starting to droop and shoulders shrugging. Perking up one ear I asked,

"I was going to ask if I could meet the rest of the team." I said to make the laughter cease. To my great relief she responded normally, well almost normally.

"Oh, right you need to meet the team! It will be weird at first, but once you get used to it we're all like family! So let me be the first to say WELCOME TO THE FAMILY ACE!" She then pulled out a small pink gun like thing that shot confetti all over the place. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I broke into a laugh and Mia and Flare followed suit. After a good minute or two of laughter we all went into the hall and walked along, Flare close behind, until we came to a door about ten doors away from mine. Mia was the first to open the automatic door. The room was bigger than both of the rooms I was in yesterday combined. It had velvet colored carpet floor three couches some love seats, a fireplace and the walls were a white color.

What I saw took me by surprise. Eight people were in the room, I was too shy to speak at first because they all stared at me. Mia saw this and decided to do the honors.

"Ace this is the team, guys this is Ace, our new leader."

"Say what! I'm not taking orders from him!" Mia looked at the teenage girl, who had said the remark and said,

"No talking until called upon Lilly!" The girl was not happy at the statement but sighed and gave up.

"OK guys let's just sit on the floor and go around the room and say our name and our Pokémon morph! Lilly you go first!" Lilly looked as though she didn't care and simply said,

"Well you already know my name, so *sigh* Hi I'm Lilly and I'm part Lopunny." She had long straight brown hair that turned dark blond at the end and, long fluffy ears. She wore brown high heel shoes, a short brown skirt and a matching top.

Satisfied Mia went on around the circle.

"Next!" Mia shouted clearly excited. Next was a girl about thirteen years old, with short light green hair, matching slippers, and a long green dress that went down to her ankles. Her sleeves covered her hands.

"H-Hi, my name's Rose and I'm part Celebi. Nice to meet you sir." She was kind and gentle her aura had joy written all over it. Emotion was something seeable to me, but why? Oh, I'm a Lucario Morph! Duh.

"Next!" Mia shouted and a teen about my age looked like carelessness if it had a face.

"Hey name's Tyler, call me Ty if you want and I'm part Electivire, but let me say I need a better sparring partner than Lilly." This earned him a swift kick to the head by Lilly, Rose proceeded in using heal pulse on him. He was wearing a yellow jacket with black, ripped, and ragged edges. Black and yellow pants, a plain white t-shirt, neon yellow head phones on his neck, and yellow hair. His two black tails whipping back and forth in anger toward the Lopunny morph.

"Ok, then? Next!" Mia said with a hurrying look on her face.

"Hi I'm Tory, and I'm a Togekiss morph! I'm a boy by the way, some people get confused." He was wearing a similar robe to Rose but in white and it had a pattern of red and blue small triangles near the end. He also had a white fluff of some sort around his neck like mine but a lot closer. To complete the look he had white spiky hair that had tree ends, one of which had a blue tip, the other had a red tip. He had a very peaceful aura.

"Alright! Then who's next?" I wondered if she would say **next** after every introduction. My question was then answered with,

"Yes, yes she is." I looked in the direction of the voice, until I saw a boy about my age, maybe a year or two older. He wore gray fingerless gloves, gray pants that had purple pants under it, gray shoes, and a sleeveless gray shirt. He had light gray hair with small, gray, cat-like ears, and to top it all of a long big purple tail.

"Hi my names Mike, and I'm a Mewtwo morph." He got up from where he was sitting and held out his hand. I had no idea what to do! TAKE THE HAND AND SHAKE IT! A voice in my head said, so I stood up and took his hand and shook it up and down.

"Wow nice grip… and you can stop shaking now."

"Oh sorry." I released his hand. I started to feel all eyes on me as I had made a funny scene.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I looked like an idiot my first day too." Well that made me feel a little better. But something told me there would be more moments like this in the future.

"Anyway, next!" Mia now had somehow gotten a gable and was pounding it on the floor. A girl with white hair with black streaks in it wearing a white coat with black buttons, black pants, and black boots raised her hand. Her hair covered her left eye.

"Yes Laura?" Mia asked.

"I'll introduce myself next if you don't mind."

"Not at all Laura, go ahead." Laura stood and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name as you know now is Laura and I'm an Absol morph." She sat back down and Mia for the hundredth time,

"Next!" Without any hesitation she smacked the floor with the gabble, declaring the next person speak up. Another girl stood and said,

"I am Magen, I'm a Darkrai morph." She had waving white hair. She had on a black cloak over a black shirt and skirt. The top of the cloak had a red spiked ridge on it. To complete it all blue eyes. Mia then whispered in my ear,

"I'm going to say his next", she pointed to a shady looking man in the back of the room. "Because the last member of the team doesn't talk much at all and also we have no idea what he is, he just showed up at the agency's front door." I looked at the one who had not yet spoken, his aura was so dark. He had white, short, and straight hair. A white and black cloak and black fabric tied to a black belt. His cloak seemed to be very puffed up at the arms and legs. He wore black boots and black fingerless gloves. To top off the mysterious attire he wore a white mask with black eyes and two black claw-like shapes at the cheeks.

"Ace that is White, White this is Ace." He looked at me, stood up and walked over to me and offered his hand. This time I knew what to do, I reached out my hand and shook his. Suddenly it started to become colder, and colder, until I finally let go of his hand. The temperature returned to normal and I sat back down wondering what happened.

"Well that's everyone! So what do you think, can lead us into battle or save the world! Or make some yummy food! Oh, sorry I was getting hungry." I was processing all this information as fast as my brain could, I felt confident and ready for anything! Somehow I feel like I already know them, it's like my instincts told me I could do all this and I could somehow handle it.

"Hey everyone I made some sushi!" Tyler shouted holding plates of sushi. Everyone got up and went to get a plate. Walking over to get some Tyler whispered,

"Seriously I need a better sparring partner than Lilly." With her bunny-like ears she easily heard what the Electivire morph had said and gave him another swift kick. This was when the sushi he was holding flew into the air. Suddenly my body moved on its' own. Jumping in the air and grabbing a plate at the same time, I grabbed every piece of sushi like it was nothing and landed on two feet. Everyone was staring at me either impressed or surprised.

"Well, **someone** must love sushi" Megan said. I just stood there and held the tray like a statue. Finally I snap out of it and set the tray down, taking a piece of sushi as I did so.

Two Hours Later-

"No way!" I said astounded.

"True story." Mike said. As we all laughed at the stories being told I asked the group a question.

"Hey guys, how long have you known each other?" Mia answered with,

"Well I've know everyone here for about two years but the trouble started a year ago, y'know with the missions and stuff." She continued as I took in every word of detail. "Then a year later poof! Here you are!" I looked around the room and everything fit together. I was made as a balance point and a guide for the team, which was clear, but also because they needed someone like them! Not some high ranked officer or something! My purpose was clear.

"I'm really excited now! I can't wait to start helping people, and save the world!" sudden joy rushed over me. Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at the wall in front of the couch. I was a little startled by this but went along with it and looked at the wall too. The wall suddenly opened and a whole new area was revealed. A dark room with a large, blue computer monitor. Everyone stepped in and Mia said,

"This is where we get new assignments, get briefed on them then sent out. Kathrin called an emergency meeting just now." Kathrin suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Ok guys, I know you just met a few hours ago, but it's time for your first assignment as a team!" Everyone nodded. "Alright here's the gist, a Pokémon trainer and ex-Pokémon ranger named Elijah has gone M.I.A. and we have Intel that he was kidnapped by Team Plasma. We don't know what Team Plasma wants with Elijah, or how they captured him, our only clues are a light blue poketch and someone saying he battled him in Undella town. Take the poketch with you on the journey to Drifveil city in Unova."

"Alright! We get to go on a mission already!" Mia said with excitement.

"Maybe this will be fun." Ty said.

We shall find him quickly Miss Kathrin, thank you." Laura said bowing.

After getting ready and all gear was packed we got all got in a black jet owned by the Agency and we set off to our first adventure.

ME-Wow! Done with chapter 3 finally! But I promise you guys Chapter 4 will be written a lot faster. Ok well I guess that's all SM448 signing off for now!

Ace- Please read and review!


End file.
